Donde estará mi primavera
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Ser mortal no era nada fácil, y eso lo comprendía bien Loki, que no sólo tenía qué lidiar con ello, sino que también debía vivir sin sus poderes y contentarse con sobrevivir en el cuerpo de una mujer. ¿Quién fue el idiota que había dicho que sería fácil, eh? Creado por Rut Lance -Crystal Fairy y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Avengers y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío. No respondemos por coincidencias con tramas, historias, eventos reales o sueños. De sobra aclarar que no recibimos ni un centavo por la propaganda a Marvel, empresas reales o imaginarias ni lo hacemos por un sentido político o bajo amenaza, es sólo una idea que queremos compartir, aunque a nadie le importa._

 **Disclaimer** : **_Spiderman_ , _Deadpool_ , _Loki_** _, **Marvel** , **Pop Tarts** , **DC** , personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen a _**RutLance-CrystalFairy,** _tampoco gana dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia._

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les ha ido? Pues bien, como ya me conocen algunos, (y los que no, pos ahí se van dando una idea) cada vez que se me ocurre algo, debo dejarlo correr libre por el mundo. Menos mal que son fanfics, sino las cosas se pondrían feas. xD

Con este nueva historia, finalmente, finalmente cumplo con una meta que hice con mi hermana, sobre _"Actualizar o publicar dos cosas"_ para poder comprar un jarabe de miel sabor nuez de **IHOP**. ¡Es deliciosa! Digo, la compramos mucho antes de que yo haya cumplido la meta, ¡pero lo hice! ¡Hurra! x3 Ahora nomás me falta hacer una nueva meta para darme un gusto. Ya veremos, ya veremos. ._.

El título de este fic proviene de la canción del mismo nombre, _"Donde estará mi primavera"_ , de **Marco Antonio Solís** , una muy hermosa y triste melodía. Si pueden leerla y oírla, por favor, háganlo. Yo sé lo que les digo. :3

Como este capítulo es un poco corto, me inspiré en una imagen en Facebook (Digo, ¿para qué mentir?), pues no les quito más su tiempo que se agradece de antemano, y disfruten la lectura. :I

* * *

 **Donde estará mi primavera.**

 _ **Capítulo 1:** Remembranza._

Habría llovido el día anterior, podía sentirlo tanto en el aire, así como en los charcos que pisaba al caminar. Ya no le importaba si se manchaba su calzado o no, desde hace días ya nada tenía sentido. A tientas fue se acercó al columpio, y tras sentarse, no hizo más que quedarse ahí, sujetándose de las cadenas, como si éstas fueran parte de su penitencia...

\- Capitán.- No alzó el rostro para identificarlo, porque conocía bien quién era.

\- Loren... Loki...- El rubio ya no sabía a cómo referirse al dios desterrado. Varios días transcurrieron desde que se enterara de la verdadera identidad de ella.- Yo...- Agachó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado al ver la venda en sus ojos.- Lo siento.- Susurró.

Apretó fuertemente las cadenas, así como la quijada...

\- ¿Y eso a mí de qué me sirve, Capitán?- Escupió las palabras con veneno, deseando así herir al de ojos azules, que tanto le recordaban al que, tras muchos años, creía fuera su hermano.- No va a solucionar nada, y tampoco hará volver lo que he perdido. Es parte de mi condena, ¿no es así? Así que será mejor que no vengas ahora con qué _lo sientes_.-

Se alzó del columpio, frunciendo el ceño, y sin dirigirle una mirada al héroe...

\- Desde un principio te he pedido que me dejes en paz.- Cerró sus manos en puños y Steve podía oír en su voz el dolor tanto como la rabia, una que le indicaba que debía rendirse.- No vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino, o te mataré con mis propias manos.-

Una lluvia, fina y fría, comenzó a caer, mas Rogers no se protegía de ella. Se quedó sentado ahí, en el columpio, con el arrepentimiento estrujándole el corazón...

¿Cómo era que los dos habían llegado a eso? Varios meses atrás ni siquiera se imaginaba de quién se trataba, ni el porqué se encontraba en la Tierra. Sólo, sólo quería disculparse, esa primera noche que la conoció en su nueva persona, y acompañarla hasta su casa, sin tener éxito en su empresa. Y cómo podría triunfar, si ella misma era capaz de protegerse por su cuenta, y de paso, dejarle una muy _"marcada"_ impresión en su cara...

Y fue entonces cuando quiso conocerla, saber acerca de su vida; sus problemas, angustias, tristezas y alegrías, y todo aquello que la hacía ser ella, única y especial. Tan humana, tan mujer...

Pero hoy, se daba cuenta de que todo se había ido por el caño, que no existía manera alguna de reparar todas las molestias que su sola presencia le causaba. Se cubrió sus ojos con las manos, haciendo rechinar las cadenas, en lo que gotas de lluvia caían sin parar por sus mejillas...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _Agradezco a todos aquéllos que se tomaron el tiempo para leer, y pues, no les prometo que actualizaré lo más rápido que se pueda, mas intentaré hacer lo posible para que no quede en el olvido. ¡Nos vemos! ;3_


End file.
